my best chihuahua
by spica-kuma
Summary: sebuah drabble tentang akafuri.


Dia yang berdiri di sana bukanlah ia yang dulu, pikirmu saat melihat senyumannya. Dia yang di sana bisa tertawa selebar itu atas kemenangan timnya melawan kawan mantan satu tim mu. Binar brunette nya indah membias kemenangan tipis itu, sedang kau melihatnya jauh dari tribun. Menghembuskan napas sekali, kau lalu meninggalkan stadion dan beranjak menemui tim mu karena pertandinganmu belum selesai—bahkan belum dimulai. Namanya Furihata Kouki, lelaki pebasket dari seirin. Ia tak sering terlihat dan lebih banyak berperan di bench. Pemuda tujuhbelas tahun itu sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain, berusaha menikmati masa mudanya, dalam hal ini ia menghabiskannya di tim basketnya. Bukannya ia tak menarik hingga perempuan yang disukainya justru meninggalkannya, namun karena ia dinilai terlalu lama mengambil janjinya. Kekalahan seirin dalam inter-high musim panas itu menjadi duka bagi tim, dan juga baginya namun ia berusaha menguatkan diri dan tetap bertahan bersama timnya menerobos tembok tinggi di winter cup. Kemenangan tipis melawan yosen membuat tim seirin maju ke babak selanjutnya, yang sudah diprediksi akan melawan tim terkuat dari kyoto. Melawanmu. Kau menunggu hari saat itu tiba. Kau memang tertarik pada lelaki bernama Kagami Taiga dan partner barunya yang mantan teman satu tim mu, Kuroko. Kau ingin melihat sejauh apa mereka berkembang, namun matamu masih saja bisa tertuju padanya. Pada pemuda yang sudah mengganggu penghlihatanmu hingga kau merasa ingin mencungkil dua bola mata dwi warna mu. Kau tak mungkin lupa dengannya, karena ia adalah lelaki yang saat itu muncul dalam mimpimu—atau katakan saja begitu. Kau merasa pernah bertemu dengannya hingga tanpa sadar kau tertarik padanya. Kau sempat meliriknya saat ia mengikuti Kuroko, tapi kau tak tertarik padanya saat itu karena kau anggap dia hanya penyusup dalam pertemuan mantan tim mu. Sinismu membuatnya ketakutan. Barulah kau sadar jika lelaki itu adalah seseorang yang juga menyusup, dalam mimpimu. Tangkapan ekspresinya menjadi petunjuk. Kau melihat ekspresi yang sama dalam mimpimu. Ia yang selalu ketakutan. Sejak itulah kau mengincarnya dari belakang seperti singa lapar yang menunggu buruannya untuk disantap.

Kau sekarang lebih tertarik pada si penakut itu setelah manager—pelatih tepatnya, menurunkannya ke lapangan. Untuk bertarung melawanmu. Berani-beraninya pelatih itu mengirim daging kecil itu untuk diumpan ke singa, pikirmu. Dan prediksimu sedikit meleset meski pada akhirnya tetaplah kau yang memegang kendali.

"Game over!" kau melihat wajahnya penuh peluh, dan mungkin sebagian air mata. Tim mu menang dan gelar raja belum turun dari singgasanamu. Sorakan riuh penonton menjadi penutup Winter Cup, kedua tim berbaris. Barulah saat itu kau melihatnya langsung berhadapan denganmu, dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti dalam mimpimu.

"Furihata Kouki" kau memanggilnya saat barisan akan bubar. Ia terlonjak dan teman-teman timnya terlihat waspada. "Kau mengagumkan.." beruntung saat itu para penonton masih ramai dan suara mereka ribut, hingga hanya dua tim dalam lapanganlah yang mendengar. Dari rakuzan semuanya berekspresi kaget, pasti mengira ada sesuatu yang salah denganmu; sedangkan dari seirin, mereka lebih memilih untuk diam dengan ekspresi bingung. Kau juga melihat ekspresi itu pada Furihata. Kau maju dan menarik tangannya, di mana kau akhirnya melihat jelas semua bekas luka itu—yang hampir semuanya luka terkena benda tajam dan mungkin dari bekas lukanya sepeti dibakar. Bekasnya sudah benar-benar samar, namun kau tahu untuk menarik handband yang ia gunakan baru pada hari ini. Bekas luka baru sayatan pisau hampir tepat di nadi, dan lukanya belum kering. "Maaf membuatmu melakukan ini" para penonton mulai tertarik dengan apa yang mereka lakukan membuat beberapa orang maju untuk meleraimu. Furihata sendiri hanya mampu diam, terkejut dan takut. Pilihlah salah satu saja, Furihata..

"Oi, kau—" tak mendengar perkataan Kagami, kau menarik tangan Furihata dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Sorakan kembali terdengar, suasana semakin canggung dan sebaiknya kau tak melakukan hal itu karena Furihata di depanmu sudah hampir pingsan.

"Seirin" kau lalu mengatakan jika ingin meminjamnya, hanya sebentar namun baginya mungkin itu adalah waktunya dijemput malaikat maut. Kau juga menghiraukan orang-orang satu tim mu dan terus berjalan sambil menarik tangannya.

"A—Akashi-san.. A—" suaranya bercicit kecil dan semakin tak terdengar begitu kau menatapnya dengan bicolormu yang mengintimidasi. Kau masih ingin berbicara dengannya meski ia tak mau.

"Furihata Kouki.." memojokkannya ke ruang loker yang masih sepi, kau lalu menarik naik seragam basketnya. Lebih banyak bekas luka yang kau lihat.

"A—apa.. ba—ba—" pipinya memerah malu. Jika dilihat lagi, kau akhirnya sadar jika lelaki di depanmu ini memang bukan seperti yang dulu. Dia sudah lebih dan jauh lebih kuat. Dia berhasil bertahan setelah semua ini. Dia akhirnya bisa tersenyum.

"Furihata Kouki. Tinggalkan orang itu dan hiduplah bersamaku" tawaran—perintah dari Akashi yang seharusnya mutlak langsung ia tolak mentah-mentah dengan kaget.

"Ti—tidak. Ah—maaf.. a—anu" ia gagap, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tentu saja ia akan bingung setelah tiba-tiba kau ajak begitu, Akashi-kun.

"Aku melihatmu selama ini, dan kau benar-benar hebat. Aku ingin kau melepas beban itu sekarang"

"Ehh?"

"Furihata Kouki. Hiduplah bersamaku" lelaki itu bernama Furihata Kouki. Tujuhbelas tahun dan ia belum memiliki kekasih. Dilamar di ruang loker dan ia pingsan seketika.

.

.

.

omake

"A—ampun.. a—aku tidak—" sosok kecil lelaki berambut brunette meringkuk kecil di bawah perosotan taman*. Lengan kecilnya penuh luka sulutan rokok, bajunya kotor dan bahkan ada sedikit noda darah di bagian leher kaosnya. Melihat ada seseorang di depannya, ia semakin memojokkan dirinya. Ketakutan tanpa tahu sosok di depannya membawa sekotak perlengkapan P3K. "Tenang saja.. aku akan mengobatimu" suara rendah dari seorang anak lelaki terdengar dan ia mendongakkan kepala. Merah yang ia lihat pertama kali. Rambutnya, matanya bahkan baju yang dipakainya. Ia mengira-ngira jika lelaki merah itu seumuran dengannya dan pasti melihatnya bagaimana ia mendapat semua luka itu. Ia merasa malu. Orang seumurannya malah melihat hal yang sama sekali tak seharusnya ia lihat. Yang harusnya anak-anak lain hanya bermain, bocah di depannya ini justru melihatnya dipukuli.

"Uh.. uhuhu.. maaf.." di bawah perosotan, lelaki merah menolongnya. Mengobati luka bekas hajaran orang tuanya. Setelah selesai, si brunette kecil menolak untuk pulang dengan alasan pasti akan dimarahi lagi tapi lelaki merah itu tersenyum dan memberinya permen stroberi.

"Aku tak ingin pulang.." brunette kecil menangis lagi, tak cukup hanya permen untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenang saja. Suatu hari nanti, jika aku sudah besar.. aku akan membawamu pergi dari rumah itu" itulah janji mereka di taman sepi, namun keesokan harinya si pemuda brunette hanya menemukan taman kosong tanpa lelaki merah itu lagi. Terus dan terus hingga akhirnya pemuda brunette melupakan hal itu. Harapannya pupus tertutup luka baru yang ia terima hampir setiap hari saat ayahnya yang pemabuk pulang kerja. Ia tak pernah mendapati sang ibu lagi semenjak ia kabur dari rumah dan berlari ke taman itu. Ia memutuskan untuk bertahan bagaimanapun caranya. Bertahan dan bertahan, brunette kecil yang murung akhirnya bisa tersenyum saat ia menjajaki bangku SMA.

.

.

.

Oshimai

.

*perosotan taman di sini bukan perosotan dari besi tapi dari semen dan beton yang gede gitu, yang ada terowongannya di bawahnya.

Yak, sebuah drabble pendek tentang akafuri. Inspirasi muncul dari sebuah postingan di 9gag yang anehnya bisa mbrojolin nih tulisan dan satu lagu dari ost nya ookami kodomo juga iuran bikin mewek. Haha, fic pertama akafuri di fandom ini. Entah kenapa ceritanya mungkin agak aneh?

Well, itu keputusan reader dan reviewer untuk menilai. Saya tunggu~ ^w^


End file.
